The Last Sith
by OCMIKEY
Summary: The sith is reborn but at Hogwarts, How is this possible read to find out


The Last Sith By Mike Hefner, Joshua Farabee, Jonathan Hopkins, Timothy Turner, Marcus Beach, Nick Emig he didn't really write but was there when this concept was  
revealed This is a crossover between Harry Potter and Star Wars written by me and several of my friends.No money off of this and all characters are property  
of their respected owners, so Please don't sue.  
  
Prologue  
  
Setting: Jedi Temple Coruscant  
  
"It has become painfully obvious what is happing with Supreme Chancellor Palpatine he is becoming a dictator and he is on a mission to destroy us all." Jedi Master Mace Windu said to all the Jedi who were assembled in the conference room. "Prepare we must for survival of Jedi." The wise Master Yoda stated as many nods could be seen through out the large room. "Master Windu, Master Yoda what do you suggest we do?" Obi Wan Kenobi asked the two masters. We have decided to formulate a plan to send the most skilled padawans away from the galaxy so they may grow and learn the ways of the Force. So that eventually they may be skilled and we hope they can bring the Force to other parts of the universe." Who would we select for this mission?" Master Windu asked. "Ah easy answer that question. Pilot one of these ships, Master Van Eels shall." "And the other one Master Yoda?" "Unknown that question is. Master Windu suggestion you have?" "I am thinking of Master Slizaro I believe he is the best choice for the next ship." "Agree I do. Inform them you will Master Kenobi." "Yes Master I shall go right now.  
  
Van Eels was probably one of Obi's best friends they had trained together as young padawans and had been partners on some minor disputes that had happened in the Outer Rim after Obi's Master Qui Gon Jinn had died. Van stood about 1.67 meters and had very long dark hair and some of the most haunting eyes ever. Being Bakuran his eyes were white with no pigmentation of the iris. He had a Kind soul and would do anything for his students and anything for the Jedi order.  
  
"Van can I speak with you for a moment?"  
  
"Well Master Obi Wan so nice to see you after all these years." Van said as he embraced Obi in a hug. "Where have you been I haven't heard from you in ages. I didn't know you were here on Coruscant or I would have come and visited. How are u and where is your padawan? Skywalker correct."  
  
I am fine Van I am sorry about not coming to visit but I have been very busy trying to battle Palpatine's unjust acts. As for Anakin he is no longer my padawan. He has turned against me and refuses to speak to me. He believes I do not approve of his marriage with Padme."  
  
"Do you not approve of the marriage Obi Wan?" Van asked his friend.  
  
"I don't approve because I feel Anakin is heading to a dangerous conclusion in his life. He grows more angry everyday and he has not learned ho to control his emotions."  
  
"Obi Wan I am sure that Anakin will come back he just needs time currently to think and he will return by your side and he will prove that he will be a great Jedi, but come now you didn't come here to tell me about your padawan so what have you come to tell me?"  
  
"Master Yoda and Master Windu have selected you to help shuttle some of the most skilled padawan away from the galaxy."  
  
"Just I?" Van asked.  
  
"No you and Master Slizaro."  
  
"Ah yes Master Slizaro the Trandoshan, correct."  
  
"Yes you and him are to fly some of the most powerful Padawans away from here and take then to a safe place so they can learn the force and spread it."  
  
"Any clue where?"  
  
"No I don't have a clue but I am sure that you will find out all the information from Masters Yoda and Windu."  
  
"I hope to see you soon my brother." "As do I Obi Wan I shall see you later."  
  
As he walked out of the room he closed his eyes for a second realizing that he may never see his best friend again. He walked out the room to go see Master Slizaro.  
  
The door opened as the librarian came up to Obi Wan and asked him what he needed. "I need to see Master Slizaro if possible." "Oh yes Master Kenobi I will summon him immediately."  
  
A few minutes passed and Obi Wan thought about what had happened in the last couple of years from the loss of dozens of Jedi in the first battle of the Clone Wars to the fight with Anakin to the ache in his heart that he knew Chancellor Palpatine had been evil. His heart ached for he knew that Qui Gon was dead and yet there was nothing that he could do anymore and he hoped and prayed that Anakin would return to his side and fulfil his part of the prophecy.  
  
"Master Kenobi may I help you sir?"  
  
"Master Slizaro was an impressive being. As a Trandoshan he stood 2.97 meters tall with black scaly skin and impressive claws that looked like they could rip you apart with one swing . I am sorry for the intrusion Master Slizaro but I have been asked by Masters Yoda and Windu to see if you will pilot a shuttle away from our galaxy so we could spread the force across the universe and so we can save some great Jedi."  
  
"I would be honored to pilot the shuttle when do we leave?"  
  
"That I do not know but Masters Yoda and Windu will inform you later."  
  
"Thank you Master Kenobi I shall await their transmission to where to go. Good bye and May the Force Protect you 


End file.
